This invention relates to building constructions and, more particularly, to a closure and seal arrangement for joining the edges of prefabricated structural panels, e.g. wall panels.
Many different types of prefabricated panels have been provided in the past to form walls of building structures. Some of these prefabricated panels have included insulation and others have included structures cast in the panels for attaching both interior and exterior finishing panels thereto.
Many examples of previously known pre-cast and otherwise constructed concrete wall panels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 723,175, 984,517, 1,445,113, 1,617,033, 2,303,837, 3,466,825, 3,605,366, 3,605,607 and 4,112,626.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,456 describes an expansion connector for joining the edges of concrete building panels. This connector element is in the form of a plate member with stop members at the side edges. These stop members are provided to limit movement of the plate member outwardly through openings. While this connector provides a relatively good structural connection between the panels, it does not provide a good weather seal, particularly where very strong and cold winds are involved.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a closure and seal for joining the edges of prefabricated wall panels which will serve as an excellent weather seal against very strong and cold winds.